


Sainted Horror

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Linkeduniverse WIPS [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Body Horror, Horror freeform, Psychological Horror, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22368331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: This is like American Horror Story, this tells stories of those who perished under many of the well known monsters from any Legend of Zelda games.These are their stories, so beware of those who lurk...
Series: Linkeduniverse WIPS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688749
Kudos: 1





	Sainted Horror

She watches through the night that hung with a heavy atmosphere. The way the stars lost its gleam, how it's once beautiful starlight glimmer outshined the darkness, however its almost nonexistent against the dark night sky.

Her instincts howled quietly as she looked high and low through the little window she peered out. What she couldn't see was the millions of eyes peering through the walls. Hidden from her eyesight, hidden from the light…

Many didn't know of the face of those who were lost from this million eyed being. However the chances of someone knowing the lost person's face… well we can say the circumstances are deadly.

  
  


She doesn't know who is watching her nor where the eyes wander. What she doesn't know was this creature, it doesn't have any eyes. However does have something else as deadly.

Many didn't know where this creature came from, the Kings that once ruled feared the people who lived near Death Mountain. The people who lived near the mountain were another entity, under the light of the holy goddess, they were just like any Hylian. However once the holy glow fades, they were as monstrous as the creatures crawled out of that demonic hole.

You can see how their eyes once human, were as red as their blood soaked hands. Their smiles wicked as their tongue whispered the devil's words. The people and their King feared them greatly.

She couldn't hear the creaking floorboards nor the quiet hollow groan that echoed through the woman's household. The fight and flight instincts slowly waned as she faced the damned creature that has entered her home.

  
  
  


The face she saw was once the delivery boy that gave her the mail four days ago, the child's face was on this creature, which was named as Dead Hand's Hand. The woman's legs couldn't move as the heavy weight forced her in place while the creature crawled. She could hear the floorboards groaned as the first three gave away as the dismembered hands crawled from the ground. 

Covered in splinters and dirt, many in different sized and age. Both young and old. She saw one of them was from her lost fiance, still bearing the wedding ring on its finger.

With what spell that broke her, she ran through her home, throwing anything to block its path, however that did nothing as the million hands broke through the ceiling, walls, and floors. All reaching for her; whether hand, face, or legs. It didn't matter as the creature followed slowly behind her. She rushed into her room, looking around wildly as her eyes settled towards her wardrobe.

She quickly but quietly closed the door as she could hear it slowly approach the door. It hollowed huffed and clicked as powerfully broke through the door, ripping it off its hinges as it connected the wall. She covered her mouth, refusing to scream, but most definitely gasped. She watched as it slowly walked around the room as the many few hands grasped at anything it could get its hands on.

  
  


Softly stopped breathing as the creature screamed, its scream was a mix. Its scream is from multiple voices, it doesn't discriminate from ages for any is just perfect for this creature as it continued to screech. Its hands all violently tore the room apart, but it eventually turned around and slide away from the room, where the woman still lived.

There are many stories where their friends, families, neighbors were not so lucky from Dead Hand's Hands grasping hands. Its screams are always something they; the people; could never describe right.

Fortunately, this woman survived one of few most deadliest creatures that still roam the land of Hyrule. And she herself will tell the stories of this nightmarish creature to anyone and everyone, urging everyone to fear the night.


End file.
